We Just Touched Awkwardly
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: Has it ever happened to you? You know, just awkwardly made contact with some stranger on the street, and then you both awkwardly shuffled away? Well, Iroha's had enough of it. No longer will she just let it go when she makes awkward contact with someone.


**We Just Touched Awkwardly**

As Iroha paid for her lunch at the school cafeteria, she reached to grab a plastic fork from the container where they were held. Then something incredibly strange happened. Another hand came up beside hers, lightly touching hers by accident. She glanced at the person, a tealette named Miku who looked incredibly uncomfortable as she withdrew her hand, trying to pretend that it had never happened and waiting for Iroha to grab hers first. But Iroha had had enough. This was happening too much recently. Every time she reached for a fork, somebody else would reach at the same time. The two would touch and then pull away awkwardly until one of them grabbed the fork and ran away. This time, she wouldn't give in.

"What's wrong, Miku?" questioned Iroha, who knew the names of everyone in this school. Miku widened her eyes, glancing around herself nervously, which only drew more gazes to them. Iroha's gaze flickered with a challenge. "Too awkward for you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" wondered Miku, attempting to laugh it off.

"As much as you can try to pretend it didn't, that just happened!" Iroha insisted loudly, bringing many eyes onto them as Miku shifted nervously. "It was real, got it?"

"Calm down," Miku begged, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Why?" Iroha questioned, smiling as she stared at Miku, feeling so liberated now that she'd gotten this off her chest.

And then, forgetting about her fork, Miku rushed out of the cafeteria. Iroha nodded, satisfied. Yep, she was totally going to do this from now on.

. . .

"Awkward!" Iroha exclaimed as her hand brushed against Piko's while he passed the test papers back to her. His hand and hers had lingered just a moment too long, making her uncomfortable. Everyone stopped to look at her. "That was awkward, huh, Piko?"

"What are you talking about, Iroha?" Cul, sitting to the left of Iroha, questioned, gazing at the two of them curiously.

"Our hands touched, and it was really awkward," Iroha announced. Piko's face was steadily turning into a tomato. "I mean, we barely even talk. I don't think we've ever made physical contact before this."

"Shut up, Iroha!" Piko exclaimed, hating all the gazes on him. "Just let it go!"

"No!" exclaimed Iroha, standing up sharply and glaring down at him. "I'm not going to let this go!"

"Sit down, Iroha," Kiyoteru, the teacher, sighed.

"Okay," Iroha immediately conceded, falling down into her seat and getting to work on the test.

. . .

"Hold on a second," Iroha requested, reaching over her cooking class partner, Meiko, to help her whip their mixture properly. The girl was having a lot of issues with it, and no one seemed to be brave enough to show her properly. Probably since it looked kind of flirtatious. So, Iroha locked her hand over Meiko's and showed her the proper technique. Everything was going great, until it happened. As Iroha released the girl and drew back, she accidentally grazed Meiko's boob. Meiko flinched, but she tried to pretend it didn't happen. Iroha, however, refused to do that.

"Awkward!" she exclaimed. "So, so awkward!"

All eyes turned toward her, and Meiko's cheeks flushed red.

. . .

Iroha sat on the bench in front of the bus station, sitting her rucksack on the ground by her feet. A boy named Gakupo, who took the same bus, arrived and took a seat next to her. Then, on the other side, came another boy, Kaito. As he placed his hand on the bench, it ended up landing on top of hers. He quickly pulled away.

"That was awkward," Iroha stated bluntly, not even bothering to look at him. "You should really watch where you put your hands."

Gakupo's head whipped around to face them, causing Kaito to grow embarrassed.

"It really wasn't that bad," he insisted. Whether it was to Iroha or Gakupo, the girl wasn't sure, but what could she do? She refused to let all the awkward encounters be ignored.

"It was super awkward, liar," she insisted, turning to face him. "Seriously, I bet it was just as weird for you as it was for me. Like, I wasn't sure whether to pull away or not, and, I gotta admit, puling away so quickly was kind of offensive, Kaito." She stood up on sight of the bus. "Bus is here."

. . .

As she sat on the bus, the day's exhaustion was beginning to hit. Iroha struggled to keep her eyes open, but she was so tired. Maybe, if she sat up really straight, she could take a nap. So, Iroha closed her eyes, prepared to let sleep claim her. Then, she felt herself make contact with someone's shoulder and swiftly opened her eyes, drawing herself straight up. She gazed at her victim, Gakupo, and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, that must've been so awkward!"

"I-It's okay," he laughed.

"No, it's not! It was super awkward!"

This continued until Gakupo got off at the next stop, which Iroha knew wasn't his.

. . .

The bus jerked suddenly, sending Iroha crashing into the person next to her on the bus, a girl named Yukari. The girl simply sat there, Iroha splayed across her lap, unsure what to do. Iroha froze, startled, until, finally, she open her mouth and shouted, "Awkward!"

**Author's Note: Based off Natalie Tran's (communitychannel on YT) song. A couple people asked for a happy oneshot next, so I hope this is good enough for you people. Love you all! Well, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
